


*Name is pending* (Kohnnie)

by xcarmenchaosx



Category: My Digital Escape (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Babies, Babysitting, Gay, Johnnie is shy af, Kyle has a child, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), everyone is gay in this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx
Summary: Kyle has a baby. Johnnie just got out of an abusive relationship. What happens when the two of them meet?wow that was horrible and cringey oop. No disrespect to anyone mentioned in this story.  This is just for fun.also i know most of my fics involve children sorry i guess i like FaMiLy :/
Relationships: Johnnie Guilbert/Kyle David Hall, Shannon Taylor/Alex Dorame
Kudos: 1





	*Name is pending* (Kohnnie)

*TW theres a part with ab/se but its only a bit*  
  
 **Kyles pov**

  
Kayla left. She left. She didn't even say goodbye. The only thing she left behind was a note.  
  
  
  
 _ **I'm so sorry, Kyle. I can't do this anymore. Tell Jade I love her. -- Kayla**_  
  
  
  
She left. I can't believe it. After all we've been through, she leaves. When she got pregnant at 16, I was there for her. I was there throughout our whole relationship, and she decides to leave. She's leaving Jade, who's almost two. I cried silently, hoping Jade wouldn't wake up.  
  
Why is life so horrible?

**Johnnie pov TW AB*SE**

"Jordan, please stop hitting me!", I pleaded.

(jordan is not jordan sweeto btw)

"Shut up!", he yelled, hitting me harder.

"Please, Jordan, you don't understand, I just wanted to hang out with Alex!", I explained.

"Did I give you permission to leave?", he asked.

"N-no.", I stuttered out."

That's why I'm mad! You're an ungrateful piece of shit! Now get out of here!", he screamed.

I grabbed my things and left.

Why is life so horrible?

**Kyles pov again**

"Jade, do you wanna go to the park?", I asked.

She giggled and nodded.

I put her in the stroller and we walked to the park. Some people gave me weird looks, probably because I'm a teenager with a child. I shrugged it off, instead of letting it bring me down. (kyles self esteem is thriving... unlike mine hehe)

"Dada, look!", Jade pointed at a pond with ducks in it.

I smiled. "They're ducks." (i can picture dad!kyle and im lovin it)

As we strolled through the park, someone caught my eye. A boy around my age in all black was sitting on a bench sobbing.

I walked over and asked, "Are you okay?"

He wiped his tears away and nodded. "I'm fine. My boyfriend kicked me out, so I'm basically homeless."

"Aw, that honestly sucks. My girlfriend walked out on me the other day."

I have no idea why I'm telling this to a stranger, but it feels good to get it off my chest.

"Is that your child?", he questioned.

"Yup.", I answered. "Her name is Jade, and I'm Kyle."

He smiled. "I'm Johnnie."

Johnnie is a cute name.

"I'm sorry that your girlfriend left.", Johnnie said softly.

I laughed, "It's fine. The thing that really sucks is that nobody can watch Jade when I'm at work."

Johnnie's eyes lit up. "I know we just met, but I can take care of her.", he offered.

"Oh my god, thank you! The thing is, I can't really pay you." I thought for a moment before saying, "I'll let you stay at my house if you take care of Jade."

Johnnie gasped. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now let's go."

Maybe life isn't so horrible.

**Johnnies pov again lol**

I grabbed my belongings and followed Kyle. We entered his apartment. "I'll show you the guest room.", he said awkwardly.

I tried so hard not to cry. Nobody has ever done something like this for me.

"Thank you so much, Kyle."

He shrugged. "You don't have to thank me."

I resisted the urge to break down in front of him. I've felt way too many emotions in one day.

"Um, I need to go work on something. Call me if you need anything."

"Ok, thanks."

Kyle shut the door and left.

Maybe life isn't so horrible...

**A/N Sorry for all the pov switches lol**

**edited a/n wow this has been in my drafts for a while so I decided to publish it I'll probably never work on it oop I just really ship Kohnnie and I know it sucks but whatever k byee 😘**

**unedited cuz I said so**


End file.
